1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a telltale system for an outboard motor and, more particularly, to a telltale system that also serves the purpose of acting as a pressure relief mechanism for the cooling system of an engine of the outboard motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art of marine propulsion systems, and particularly outboard motors, are familiar with the use of a telltale coolant stream that is emitted from the structure of the outboard motor to indicate that water is flowing properly through the cooling system of the engine. The visible stream allows a visual check to be made on the operation of the cooling system. Those skilled in the art of marine propulsion systems are also familiar with the use of various types of pressure relief valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,617, which issued to Broughton et al. on Jan. 14, 1992, describes a marine propulsion device with a directable telltale discharge. The device comprises a propulsion unit adapted to be mounted on the transom of a boat for pivotal movement relative thereto about a generally vertical steering axis. The propulsion unit comprises a lower unit rotatably supporting a propeller shaft adapted to support a propeller. A conduit is provided for discharging a fluid from the propulsion unit. A nozzle is provided for selectively varying the direction, relative to the lower unit, of the discharge stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,101, which issued to Binversie et al. on Sep. 17, 1991, describes a marine propulsion device with an arrangement for flushing an engine cooling jacket. The bracket structure of the marine propulsion device is adapted for connection to a boat transom and a propulsion unit is connected to the bracket structure for pivotal movement about a generally vertical steering axis. A conduit extends from the engine block and through an opening through a cover, or cowl, and includes a bore communicating with the cooling jacket and having an outer end with an internal thread. A plug is removably and threadably received in the threaded outer end portion of the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,154, which issued to Jaszewski et al. on Apr. 22, 2003, describes a combined telltale fitting with a water flushing attachment. A telltale system is provided for an outboard motor in which the telltale fluid conduit is connectable to an external water source, such as a water hose, and is extendable away from the cowl of the outboard motor in order to facilitate its use during a flushing operation. When not being used in the flushing procedure, the connector of the fluid conduit is snapped into position in connection with a cowl to maintain its position when used as a telltale port.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
It would be beneficial if a telltale system for an outboard motor could serve a dual purpose and also provide a pressure relief mechanism to maintain the pressure within the cooling system of an engine to a value below a predetermined magnitude.